Recent advances in technology have resulted in an increasingly mobile workforce. These days, almost as many workers are found out on the road and at job sites as is in a conventional office. Like most people, many of these workers utilize mobile telephones which are capable of placing video conference calls. However, a growing number of workers who multitask while driving, are relying less on their mobile telephone to conduct work because of new laws which prohibit the operation of a mobile telephone while driving or out of a general concern for safety. As such, many workers who work out of their vehicles rely on built in on-board communication systems such as OnStar® and similar systems.
Such systems often have greater power and voice clarity made possible by external antennas, virtually unlimited electrical power, and hi-fidelity speakers and microphones compared to their hand-held counterparts. These systems typically do not possess the ability to transmit video due to the lack of a camera. In an era of “Facetime” personal calls and “Skype” business conference calls, this lack of ability presents a disadvantage to these workers. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which on board, vehicle based cellular communication systems can be provided with the ability to transmit live video signals. The development of the video conference call camera for an automobile fulfills this need.